Harry, From the One's Who Know Him Best
by Tumblechick
Summary: This is kind of like a poem type thing, and it just gives different people's perspective on Harry. Please read and review, it's not quite as lame as it sounds...
1. Ron Weasley

Harry, From the One's Who Know Him Best

Ron Weasley

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived

My best mate, he's like a brother to me

Always there, constantly caring

He has the weight of the world all upon his shoulders

Famous for something he barely remembers

Is it jealousy I feel?

Sometimes, yes. He gets so much attention

Yet few really know what it is like for him

No one understands his pain

He has felt so much grief and loss

Will he ever be the same? Or will he be lost forever?

I fear the latter. I fear for his sanity

He has had the hardest life of anyone I know

Parentless, abused, stripped of everything that means anything to him

But I am always there

In the background I stand

Unnoticed by all but few

I do not care, however

The one's who notice are the only one's who matter

My friends; my family; my brother, the chosen one

The closest person in my life, The Boy Who Lived

A/N: This is like a small sort of poem from each of the people who know Harry best. They are each telling how they see Harry. It is my first try at a poem type thing, but I liked this idea and wanted to try it. Please review!


	2. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Harry James Potter

The closest thing to a brother I ever had

My friend, my partner in crime

I know I don't look it

But I can be a trouble maker if put on the spot

He always put me on the spot

Tempting me to break the rules

I could never resist

His deep green eyes and innocent smile drew me to him

Did I love him?

Not in any other way than brotherly

But I was constantly battling myself on whether I had a crush on him or not

I did, many times

He was so strong and brave

How could I not?

And how could he like me in return?

I was just a little bookworm

Constantly engrossed in my studies

When you take away the unimportant crushes

My love was simple; it was sisterly love

No more and no less than that, yet that can be the most powerful kind


	3. Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Harry Potter, My hero

He is always so strong

Even in the midst of pain and grief

He is always so brave

Even when he and his friends are in danger

Even when he has just seen someone he loves die

He is always so sweet

Even when he is hurting or dealing with loss

And yet, he has a temper like a bull

It is always resting on the surface

Like a bomb, ready to blow at any moment

He is so cute when he gets angry

His cheeks turn red, and his emerald eyes grow darker

His jet black hair moves in ways that it doesn't seem possible for hair to move

But it is also scary when he gets mad

He yells in a deafening voice that shakes the room

He has a cold darkness in his eyes

And he looks so powerful

Like at any minute, if he were pushed to the limit,

He could set a curse that destroyed the entire building

Yes, it terrifies me

I can't stand to see someone I love feel such wrath

It is not fair that he has to go through so much

While our biggest problems are what we made on our last test

Why is he the chosen one?

Why does he have to have so much power?

Why can't he just be normal?

Ever since I met him, I have not had a normal life

Tom took me into the chamber to lure him there

I could say it was all Harry's fault I was there

But it wouldn't be fair on Harry

He had no control over it

He didn't even know why Voldemort wanted him in the first place

Do I love Harry?

Yes, I always have

And I always will

He is like a brother to me, yet more

I have had a crush on him since the first time I saw him

It is more than a crush


	4. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Potter, Potty

Dumbledore's favorite

Always going to the rescue

Stupid, Potter

Stupid, half blood

Stupid, friends

He chose the Weasel over me

Why?

What does Weasley have that I don't?

And the Mudblood

What does he need with filth like that for?

I see the three of them

Always talking

Always laughing

Always snooping around in things that don't concern them

They have lost more points over the years than Fred and George combined

And yet they have gained more points and rewards than any student ever to pass through the school

And Potter's stupid quidditch talent

Why does he always have to be so good?

Don't I deserve to catch the snitch once?

He never loses

It's not fair…

I'm no Death Eater like my father

I am not a bad person

Just a stupid man with a schoolboy grudge

Why does he have everything so easy?

He is no better than me

Sure, I like to pick on people

I like to be mean and show off what I have

But I am not evil

I would never support Voldemort,

So why don't I have anything good like Potter?

Friends, brains, laughter, people who love me?

Love? What is truly love?

Is it what Potter feels for Granger and Weasley?

What he feels for Ginny? Or what he feels for those others who care for him?

I think it is how he feels towards everyone

He loves everyone, everyone but me

He could never love a worthless soul like mine


	5. Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Harry James Potter, so much like his father

I have been there with him since the beginning

I have protected him more than anyone knows

Do I favor any student above the others?

I would like to say no, but I can't

Harry has brought me hope and joy

He is such a pleasure to watch

I have watched his every move since he arrived here

Why? Because I care

I care for his happiness, his pain, and his well-being

He means more to me than anyone ever has

He is like a son to me

But why him?

Why was he the one chosen to defeat Voldemort?

What did such a wonderful person do to have that pressure upon him?

Nothing. He was chosen because he is special

He is smart, brave, caring, and strong

He possesses so much love

Love is what will bring about the downfall of Voldemort

Harry will win, I know it

He deserves to live a normal life for once

He deserves to go about his days without worry

I vowed at Lily and James funeral, along with Sirius, Lupin, and Alastor

That I would do everything I posses to protect him

I intend on keeping that promise

I owe Harry that

He has given me so much, now it is time that I give back to him

He is my reason to live, to keep trying

I know he will conquer Voldemort

He is the most powerful wizard to ever walk the face of the earth

Authors Note: This is just a small thing that I am writing. I don't expect a ton of reviews on it, but it would be nice if someone would review just to tell me what they think. I have always found it interesting in seeing how people view Harry, so I decided to give my input on it. Please just review and tell me what you think. If you think the idea is completely stupid and a waste of time, please tell me. It helps to know. Thank you.


	6. Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom

Harry, the Gryffindor hero

He has been so good to me over the years

He has been a friend when no one else was

He was chosen to defeat You-Know-Who

Not me, why not me?

What is so special about him?

There really isn't that big of a difference between us

Both parentless, raised by relatives

Both Gryffindors, brave and loyal

Both born at the end of July

Both born of parents who have thrice defied You-Know-Who

Those were the identifying factors of the prophecy

But You-Know-Who marked Harry as his equal

I should probably be grateful

The burden is on him

But for once I would like the attention

I want to stand out, be the special one

But no, Harry gets it once again

Don't get me wrong

I love Harry like a brother

He means so much to me

Now that I think about it

I am happy he is the chosen one

He deserves it

He has done so much more than me

And he is so much more powerful than I am

If I was chosen, then I would fear for the Wizarding World

It would have no chance against You-Know-Who

Harry is the right man for the job

He will defeat You-Know-Who, I know it


	7. Severus Snape

Severus Snape

Mr. Potter, Our new celebrity

What a nuisance he is

Always going out of bounds, causing trouble

He feels as if he can break any rules without being punished

He is so foolish

Stupid, Potter

Dumbledore favors him

It is so obvious

He always believes his stories

What is so special about Potter?

Sure there is the whole prophecy thing

But just because he has an unknown power does not mean he deserves extra treatment

Why does everyone like him so much?

He is so brave, despite what I tell myself

I know he will defeat the Dark Lord

Of course, seeing as I am a spy

The Dark Lord believes I am doing everything to kill Potter

I have to try to act as if I hate him when really I just envy him

We are very similar actually

Both of us do not have parents, killed at the hand of the Dark Lord

We both came to Hogwarts alone, hurting constantly

But the main difference is that Potter has friends

I never did have friends, as many times as I tried to make them

Potter has people who care for him; I do not

I may act unjustly toward him

But it is really just my feelings for his father coming out

I was always jealous of him, as I am of Potter

I do not think I will ever be able to truly care for Potter

But I do not hate him as many think

I am truly grateful that he has accepted his fate to save everyone, including me

He may not like me, and I may not like him

But I am thankful that he is here

Because I would not be here if it weren't for him

So many times before I have thought of ending my life

But Potter gave me hope and a reason to live

Now, go away before I hex you to the point that you are unrecognizable

Please, Please, Please REVIEW!! It really does not take that long! Please just leave a short note! PLEASE!


End file.
